


The Reckoning

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drag, Dressing in Drag, M/M, McCoy In Drag, McCoy as Little Girl, McCoy as Shirley Temple, Shirley Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "McCoy As Shirley Temple"McCoy's little girl precociousness gets "her" in trouble.





	The Reckoning

“Before you climb up on Daddy’s lap, have you been a good girl today?”

“As good as I could be!” McCoy burst out with a grin, just like a precocious eight-year-old.

“What if that is not good enough?” Spock wanted to know. “I want my little girl to be extra good so I will be extra good to her.”

McCoy stuck out his lip and twisted side to side. “What if I don’t wanna?”

“Then there will be a day of reckoning for you,” Spock said soberly.

“I don’t wanna play, if Daddy’s going to be mean!”

Spock looked stern.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
